


Stranger Things Lesbian Fuckfest (2)

by DeviousChimera



Series: ST Lesbian Fuckfest [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousChimera/pseuds/DeviousChimera
Summary: Part 2
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Karen Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Karen Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Nancy Wheeler
Series: ST Lesbian Fuckfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stranger Things Lesbian Fuckfest (2)

El had stayed over at Mike's for the night and Max was on her way to pick her up as the boys had gone out to the Arcade. It was the middle of summer and the A.C at the Wheeler house wasn't working so they all slept in their underwear for the night. El got up late and was only wearing an oversized button-up shirt that showed her shoulders and underwear which showed her thighs and tight ass. It was only Eleven, Nancy and Mrs Wheeler in the house, the rest were outside. 

El walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast but she could hear some faint moaning, she turned around to see Karen on the recliner with her hands between her legs, only wearing a towel. El got a good view of her hairy pussy and she kinda liked it, El immediately got wet and seeing that Karen hadn't yet noticed her, she hid out of her sight, took off her panties and threw them in the basement for Mike to later jerk off to. She then walked into the living room and pretended to be sleepy while walking towards Karen. "Oh El honey, I was just...uh, I'm sorry, would you like some breakfast?" El nodded and as Karen got up, her towel fell and El immediately picked it up revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties, Karen instantly got turned on by this and said, "Thanks honey, not wearing anything except Mike's shirt?" "No, too hot" was El's response. They had breakfast but just as they were about to leave the kitchen, Karen noticed that they were both sweating profusely. She went to the sink, opened up her towel with her back to El, wet a portion of it and rubbed it over her body. "Wanna try it, it'll keep out the heat for a while" El complied but didn't know how to navigate the whole thing so out of sheer frustration she took off her shirt revealing her bareback and ass to Karen. 

"Oh my God, El!" exclaimed Nancy who had just walked into the kitchen in basically a bikini, El turned around to reveal her naked front to both mother and daughter and angrily said,  
"Sorry, too hot"  
"You can just wet the whole thing and rub it over your body, we're all women here," said Karen, surprising them both a bit.  
"MOM!" boomed Nancy.  
"Nancy, El hasn't been taught about sex, so I think we should teach her, Joyce and I have been talking about this and we believe that it's the right time because what better time than when we're all naked." "What? said Nancy which prompted Karen to shed the towel, and show her body to the two teenagers in her kitchen. She then kissed Nancy on the forehead, hugged her and unhooked her bra while slowly breathing on Nancy's neck which got her panties extremely wet.  
"What's that sweetie?" said Karen tracing her daughter's wet panties as she slowly took them off.  
Meanwhile, El had subconsciously started to touch herself at the hot incestual sight in front of her.  
"El, how often do you masturbate?" asked Nancy  
"M-a-s-t-u-r-bat?" El said, trying to say a word she'd never heard before  
"How often do you touch yourself, sweetie, down there?" said Karen  
"Sometimes" said El.  
"Do you want us to teach you?" said Karen, to which El nodded.

They made their way to the living room and Karen and Nancy sat on the sofa and told El to sit on the floor in front of them and observe closely. The mother-daughter duo then started rubbing their wet pussies and Nancy even grabbed Karen's huge boobs putting a smile on her face, El meanwhile, was breathing heavily and getting wetter and wetter down there when there was a knock on the door. Everybody halted except for El who walked over to the door to allow Max to enter, Max was busy putting away her bike and by the time she reached the door all she could see was El's ass, to which she replied, "Woooaaah El, where are your clothes, jeez, why is it so hot in here?"  
She walked in to see Nancy and Mrs Wheeler fully naked too and she got aroused, of course.  
"Ohh shit!", said Max looking away from them.  
"Oh hey Max, don't worry, we were teaching El about sex education, don't be shy, we're all women here, no boys." said Karen, much to Max's relief. She didn't wanna feel awkward in this situation more than she already did.  
"No wonder you're all naked, it's so hot, you guys mind if I-?" asked Max, met by nods of approval. She quickly shed her clothes and went to the kitchen to have some water.

She came to the view of El with her back against the living room table, but most importantly, her legs were stretched out and her pussy was on full display, Max's hairy red pubes tingled at the sight of this. Was she hot for her best friend?  
"Max why don't you sit down next to El and help her through it ok?" said Nancy. Max couldn't believe her luck but her jaw dropped when she saw Nancy's pussy and a whole coat of wetness formed on her already wet snatch and Nancy noticed this. All four of them started to rub their pussies and soon the moaning started, it was so hot to see their sweaty bodies glistening in the sunlight which crept its way into the house. El started to convulse a bit, twisting and turning around before she stopped with a jolt.  
"I think I broke something" she said, she was concerned but looked very cute and innocent.  
"How about I help you ok?" said Max.  
El looked her best friend in the eye and showed Max that she trusted her, Max put her fingers on El's shaved pussy and slowly spread her pussy lips apart, she was mesmerised by it, she then created a rhythm of rubbing El and soon she started to convulse again before Max calmed her by kissing her passionately for at least 10-15 seconds which only prompted Nancy and Karen to take their hands to each other's pussies to finger the other person. El then had her first ever orgasm by the hand of her best friend, literally.  
"Oh Max, that was so good" said a flustered yet euphoric El. 

"Come here Max" said Nancy surprising everyone, oh how Max wanted Mike's sister. She walked over to Nancy and without warning the older girl and started eating her pussy, burying her nose in Max's red bush she found the feel and smell of her pubic area to be so hot. Nancy then spanked Max's ass getting a huge whimper out of the already moaning teen, grabbing her ass spread her buttcheeks apart and started to trace a finger on her tight and untouched asshole. Just as Nancy felt that Max was about to cum, she removed her mouth from her pussy and started to make out with her. Meanwhile, El was on Karen's lap and was getting her boobs sucked by her boyfriend's mom, they then started fingering each other as if there was no tomorrow. Nancy lied down on the sofa and resting her head on El's thigh she told Max to sit in her face facing Nancy's legs so she could eat her ass and boy did she, Max was crying out in pleasure as Nancy stuck her tongue and fingers into her tight ass, Karen feeling naughty spanked her which prompted El to do the same and Max was enjoying every second of it. Nancy then turned her around so she was facing El and Karen and planted her face, along with a finger and a half in her pussy, Nancy must've found her g-spot as Max started squirting all over Nancy's face and El and Karen's boobs and thighs. Nancy greedily lapped up all her juices and pushed her down to the floor and they started 69ing hard. El had learned enough sex to let herself grind her pussy with Mrs Wheeler as they made out letting their spit and Max's cum drool out onto their bodies and pussies. 

The moaning had reached fever pitch as this Nancy started to squirt all over Max's face and she immediately repositioned herself that her juices would go into Max's ass and pussy, this got too much for of them to handle as they all started squirting like crazy on each other, and in that orgasmic bliss, Max buried Karens's face and pussy into her own getting a taste of her mouth and mature pussy while El and Nancy explored each other's mouths with their tongues.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold it in anymore", and with that Nancy lost control of her bladder and first peed on her mother, then El and then Max, El and Max also lost control over their bladders and started pissing like a fountain, Karen grabbed all three by their asses and directed their streams towards her face and body as they all emptied themselves on her giving a hot piss shower, and how she needed that, not like Ted was ever around for any sexual...

But Holly was

**Author's Note:**

> Let me who you wanna see next


End file.
